Various bow string releases have incorporated means permitting rotation of the handle and trigger relative to the string retaining means. These units have suffered from basic structural weakness and/or poor rotation under load and/or difficulty in adjusting the trigger action. Archers are demanding releases which require very small force to actuate the release.